Heat Genblem
is one of the Einherjar Eight Warriors in Mega Man Zero 4. Genblem is a Mutos Reploid based on the Chinese Black Tortoise, which is also known as Genbu. He uses fire, as his name states, and is weak against electricity. It is stated that his shell can block any type of attacks without leaving a scratch. This is reflected in-game since Zero can only damage him while vulnerable, which is when Genblem performs an attack. Story Heat Genblem is a loyal follower of Craft. He occupies a large solar powered particle beam that fires intermittent laser beams destroying everything in the area. After the mission, it's revealed that he was the power reactor for the particle beam. Once he was destroyed, so was the cannon. Heat Genblem later appears on Ragnarok with the rest of the Einherjar Eight Warriors. Defeating Heat Genblem at A or S rank will award Zero with the Flame Fang EX Skill. Data Nickname: 回天の死聖 (Kaiten No Shis''ei, Phase-altering Sage of Death) '''EX Skill:' 亀揚拳 (Turtle Frying Fist) Mission: Cut the power Zero's EX Skill: Flame Fang Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works bio A large Reploid with a very hard body, high firepower, and surprising agility uncharacteristic of such a large frame. Under his reinforced multi-composite armor, he carries a power reactor for his energy cannons. The excess energy produced by his reactor can be expelled to allow temporary flight. Being a rather serious and straightforward warrior, he follows his orders dutifully, though his loyalties do not lie with Weil. There were two sketches with different color schemes. The flaming top was named Kenkagoma, and made an appearance in the game. Attacks *'炎竜波 ("Flame Dragon Wave")' - Retracts his head into his shell and shoots a long stream of flames in a sinusoidal (wavy) pattern. There is enough room to stand under the crests of this stream. *'捲火独楽 ("Spinning Ignition")' - Surrounds himself with his flaming shell and bounces between the walls, slowly ascending towards the ceiling. This is quickly followed by one of two attacks, which he uses in alternation: **Genblem simply slams to the floor, attempting to crush Zero. **'亀虹砲 ("Turtle Rainbow Gun")' - Floats down and hovers near one of the walls, then rotates in place while firing off a huge laser beam and two small flamethrowers. This attack is familiar from a handful of other X/Zero-series bosses, forcing Zero to leap over Genblem. He always performs this version of the attack before the other version. *'爆熱拳 ("Explosive Heat Fist")' - If Zero attacks him while he is not attacking, he will block the attack and quite often retaliate with a flaming uppercut. If Zero gets hit by the uppercut, he'll be sent flying across the room. **'EX Skill: 亀揚拳 ("Turtle Hoisting Fist")' - His flaming uppercut attack also carries him into the air and launches one or two fireballs across the room. Audio and Battle Lines *"Chesuto!" is a kiai, a shout uttered when performing an attack in martial arts. The word chesuto can also be translated as "chest", with the quotes being translated as "Chest!" and "Chest chest!" in Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works. Stage enemies *'Sub-boss:' Spy Larue F *ArcCannon *Cannon Hopper *Faital *GangaGun *Lamplort X *RefleBeemer *Variant Fire *Variant Missile Gallery Genblem_ConceptArt.jpg|Genblem's early concept art. Videos Trivia * Heat Genblem is the only member of the Einherjar in Mega Man Zero 4 to use his EX Skill regardless of health standing. * Heat Genblem's design and moves are similar to that of Gamera, the giant turtle Kaiju by Daiei Motion Picture Company. *He is possibly one of the very few bosses in the entire series who shown regret for their actions. His dialogue after his second defeat questioned Zero about Craft's trust in the former to protect the humans and call out to his deceased commander, due to his strong loyalty for him even after his demise. It is implied that Heat Genblem may have heard of their conversation after their second battle. Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero 4 bosses Category:Einherjar Eight Warriors Category:Fire bosses Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased Category:Reptile design